Imala Bootstamp
'Imala Bootstamp '''was a junior auditor at the Lunar Trade Department[[Earth Unaware|''Earth Unaware]] and a main character in the First Formic War Trilogy. She was first introduced in ''Earth Unaware''. History Early Life Imala's father wanted her to be a pilot and continuously put her in lessons. Her father even went as far as to try and marry her off to an Apache boy to keep her at home. Imala may have fallen in love with the boy if it were not for her father and dumped him out of spite. Eventually, Imala went into macroeconomics and financial structures, which her father considered a complete mistake. Earth Unaware Imala Bootstamp was a graduate student who hoped to make a difference in defeating big money and corruption in business. Imala began work as part of the Lunar Trade Department as a junior auditor; most people had to work at the LTD for five years or they would not be hired by a private firm. Imala's boss was Pendergrass, who disregarded Imala's investigations and often made racial comments about her Native American heritage. During her investigation of Gregory Seabright, Imala went around the usual path of command and acted as journalist Karen O'Hara in order to to obtain a meeting with Director Gardona about Seabright being bribed by members of Juke Limited. Seabright was ultimately fired, but Imala was noticed by Ukko Jukes, who offered her a job routing out corruption at Juke Limited. Imala ultimately refused the job believing it was a bribe. To offer her the job, Pendergrass had tricked her into getting in a black vehicle with Mr. Jukes by saying he was taking her to lunch for undermining her work early on. Upon coming back to the LTD, Imala was summoned into Fareed Barkárzai's office, where she learned that she had be laid off from the LTD after refusing Mr. Juke's offer, but Fareed argued for her and had her hired into customs as a junior assistant. For her first job at customs, Imala had been assigned to the case of Victor Delgado, a free miner who came to Luna on a quickship from the Kuiper Belt. Within twenty minutes of receiving the assignment, Imala went to visit Victor. Victor asked to see her boss, who she did not even know yet. The next day, after realizing he was not going to be able to meet with her boss, Victor told Imala about the Formics. Imala looked at the data with an open mind and then promised to help him get the word out. She planned on telling her boss, but also created a five-minute video of the information Victor gave her and posted it on the Nets. Earth Afire After Victor recovered from traveling to Luna, Imala took him to meet with the chief adjudicator, Mungwai, who did not believe Victor's story. Imala insisted on meeting with another adjudicator, but she was unsuccessful. Mungwai decided to deport Victor for his crimes and remove Imala from Victor's case. After being dismissed from the room, Imala began to work on breaking Victor out of the hospital by buying him clothes and disabling the cameras. Imala arranged for Victor to meet with Yanyu, a scientist from Juke Limited who believed Victor's claims.''Earth Afire'' Yanyu took Imala and Victor to the astronomical observatory that she worked at and introduced them to Richard Prescott, her boss. After Victor proved the existence of the Formics to the team of scientists at the observatory, Prescott provided beds for Imala and Victor, so they could remain hidden. Richard Prescott proceeded to arrange a meeting for Victor and Imala with Ukko Jukes. Before the meeting, Simona identified Imala and Victor and questioned Prescott on why they were with him, but she allowed the two meet with Ukko Jukes regardless. Imala was recognized by Ukko Jukes at the beginning of the meeting before Victor blamed his son for bumping ''El Cavador''.'' Ukko listened to Victor's evidence about the Formics and provided a separate place for Imala and Victor to stay over several days, while they were questioned. After five days the scientist had significant evidence, and Simona took Imala to Victor, where they watched Ukko announce to the world of the approaching alien threat. Simona told Victor that Imala would be flying him to Midway Station to help find his family in the Kuiper belt. Victor found out this was to keep him from revealing that Lem Jukes was a murderer, but Imala and Simona were able to calm him down and convince Victor that it was best if he left. Simona took Imala and Victor to a private launch bay on Luna, where she said goodbye as the two left for Midway Station. Imala and Victor proceeded to [[Last Chance|''Last Chance]], where Victor bought updates about the invasion soon to happen on Earth. Imala had to continue explaining to Victor that Earth was not united and made up of competing countries, who could not put their trust aside simply because of an alien threat. Several days after being at Last Chance, Imala and Victor received the message that the Formic scout ship had reached Earth. Trivia Quotes References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware